The selected range of a motor vehicle transmission is typically performed with a pointer which is mechanically driven by an operator manipulated transmission range selector. Electronic indicators have also been used, as for example, on the 1985 Buick, Oldsmobile and Cadillac vehicles; in such vehicles, a switch array powered by battery or ignition voltage is employed to detect the position of the range selector.